Lost to Be Found Again
by BlueGem22
Summary: Jo is brought back alive, but she didn't come back alone. Is Jo back for good or is there a reason why she back? Read and find out what happen.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Lost to be found again

Pairing: Dean and Jo

Summary: Jo is brought back alive, but she didn't come back alone. Is Jo back for good or is there a reason why she back? Read and find out what happen.

**Chapter One**

_Rain was pouring down in the forest when a person shadow was running. Breathing heavily and footsteps running can be heard when an impala pull up. A person steps out from the impala turning out to be Dean Winchester._

_He was looking around expecting to find something when he heard someone screaming._

_Without thinking, he took off running into the forest. _

_In the forest, Dean was running trying to find someone when he saw a shadow passing by quickly. He quickly grabbed his gun out from his jacket and starting aiming around the surrounding. The shadow suddenly shows up again, but this time Dean manages to catch up to it and grabbed it by the shoulder. The shadow turns out to be a person who is half scared to death running from someone. Dean turns the person the around to see who it was. His eyes widen when he come to realize who the person was._

"_Jo?" He stuttered her name and can't believe that he seeing her._

_Jo's body begins to trembling and her eyes show fear in them. She grabbed onto him as if she thought he would disappear._

"_Dean, please help me," She begged with tears in her eyes/_

_He grabbed her shoulder and look into her eyes "Calm down Jo, tell what's going on?" He said with a worried tone._

_A cold chilly air brush passed them and Jo started to panic. She begin to back away, but Dean cupped her face, making her look at him "Jo, what is it?"_

_Before Dean can get a reply from Jo, the ground opens up underneath her. A burning hand grabbed Jo's leg and pulled her down._

"_DEAN!" she screamed._

_Dean reached for her hand and held it tight "JO! NOO!"_

_A figure approaches out from shadow behind the tree. Dean immediately recognizes the person face "Alastair"._

_Alastair walked over to Dean who was still grabbing onto Jo "Dean, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me"._

"_What do you want Alastair?" Dean asked, not really happy to see Alastair._

_Alastair crouches down in front of Dean with a grin on his face "Oh it's not you I want because I already go someone as my new friend who I love to play with"._

_Dean eyes widen when he realizes who Alastair was talking about. Alastair suddenly vanishes and Jo was being pulled down really fast._

"_DEAN!" Jo cried._

_Dean trying to pull Jo up, but the force from the ground yanks her from his grip and pulls her in._

"_DEAN!" She cried _

_Tears were falling down on Dean's cheek as he cried out for her. "NOOOOO JO!"_

Dean's body jerk awake and he shot up in bed with a small yell. He swallowed heavily, ran a hand over face and tried to calm himself. He tried to clear his mind away from the nightmare, but the image Jo face keep popping up in his mind. He glances over and notices Sam stirred in his sleep, but still remain asleep. Dean starting to wonder what the dream was and if it was trying to tell him sometime. He never had this nightmare before, which was starting to bother him more. A ringtone went on, making Sam and him startles. Dean grabbed his cell phone off the table next to him at the same time Sam was sitting up in bed.

"Hello," Dean answered in groggily tone.

"_Dean we got a problem," _Bobby's voice replied.

Dean listens to Bobby quietly while Sam curiosity wonders who was calling so late. His guess would be Bobby. From the Dean expression, it got to be important that Bobby is calling. Dean eyes suddenly widen. Sam couldn't take it anymore so he snatch the phone out of Dean's hand and talk to Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby we'll check it out ourselves," Sam notices Dean got up and grabbed his things "I'll call you when we find anything bye". He hung up the phone look over at Dean.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked

Dean grabbed the keys "Yeah I'm fine, let's go check it out".

Sam nodded and grabbed his things. He knew something is bothering Dean, but he rather not push Dean to tell him. Sam finishes grabbing his things and follows Dean out the door.

**In the forest**

It was bright early in the morning. Dean and Sam were walking around the place looking for something.

"What are we supposed to look for?" Sam asked.

"Anything that looks suspicious," Dean replied.

Dean begins walking deeper in the forest when his eyes caught something in the ground. A piece of a jacket was sticking out from the ground in the dirt. "You got be kidding me," he said. He bends and touches the piece of jacket, which reveals more when Dean removes some dirt from it.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam rushes over to Dean who was digging something. He helps Dean dig when he saw a blond woman body "Oh my god".

"Dig faster Sam," Dean exclaimed, shock to see a woman body.

As Dean and Jo finished digging, they manage to pull the woman body out from the ground. She was unconscious, but still barely breathing. Dean and Sam eyes widen when they recognize who the woman was.

Dean's voice uttered one word "Jo"

**TBC: Jo alive again! The question is why? Next chapter will explain more. **

**Should I continue the story? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bobby's Place**

Dean was pacing back and forth confused and frustrated. He still can't believe that Jo alive and how he felt when he saw Jo's body in forest. He has so many unanswered questions and they only person that could answers his question is Cas.

"Care to explain to me how you and Sam found Jo's body?" Bobby's voice spoke, snaps Dean out of his thoughts.

"Well after you called me about the strange light in the forest, I decided to check it out with Sam. When we got there we split up to look around, that's when I saw Jo's hand sticking out from the ground in the dirt," Dean explained to Bobby.

"That's kind of strange, don't you think. Correct if I wrong, but I remembered Jo died in the explosion," Bobby pointed out.

Dean looked at Bobby with a concern look on his face. He sat down on the couch wondering how Jo is alive again and why.

Sam on the other hand was doing a test on Jo to see if it's actually her or not. He also has some unanswered questions in his mind.

Dean brushes his hand on his face thinking back on the dream he had. He wonders what that dream mean and if it's trying to point out something when Sam spoke up "I did every test, it's really Jo," he confirmed.

"Now that clear up, the question is who brought Jo back and why?" Bobby said to Dean to Sam.

Dean closes his eyes and sighs. He actually relieve that it's Jo, but worry that it's too good to true.

"We won't know unless Jo wake up or we can ask Cas," Sam suggested.

Dean got up and without warning he shouted Castiel loud startling Sam and Bobby.

They wait for Castiel to appear instead they felt a strange wind and noise. Bobby, Dean and Sam grab their rife that load with salt ready to fire at anything. They looked around to see anything suspicious.

Dean glances at Jo who lay unconscious at the couch "Bobby, stay here. Sam and I are going to look around," he told Bobby.

Bobby nodded and Dean left with Sam to search around the house. Jo's hand was moving a little. A shadow quickly passes causing Bobby to look around when he felt someone approaches him from behind. Without thinking, he turns around and points his rife.

"WHOA! Bobby it's me," Dean spoke up with Sam behind him

Bobby sighs "Was that you boys minute ago," he asked.

Dean and Sam shook their head

"No we just came back," Sam replied.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked at each other before realize what's going on. They quickly point their rifle around when a force tosses them against the wall knocking their guns out their hands. Dean's gun landed near the couch. A man in the late thirty appears with a grin on his face. His eyes turn black and then back to normal.

"Hello everyone," he greeted.

"What do you want," Sam asked with an angry expression.

Dean was struggling to get free "Look, I don't have time for you demons so SCRAM!"

The demon claps his hands "I'm afraid I can't do that beside I'm here to collect something for you".

Unknown to the Demon and the others, a hand reach for Dean's rifle

Dean smiles "Let's me guess Crowley sent you?" he asked with sarcastic.

"Bingo, so why you handle it over to me and I will spare you," the demon negotiated.

"I'm afraid we don't have it," Dean replied.

The demon shrugged his shoulders and said "Then you leave me with no choice".

Dean closes his eyes ready for what the demon was about to do when he heard the rifle fire and the demon shrieks. Dean, Sam, and Bobby fall down to the floor.

Dean opens his eyes and was shock to see who just save him, Sam and Bobby. It was actually Jo. She was sitting up on the couch with Dean's rife in her hand.

The demon look over and notices Jo "YOU!" he growl.

The demon was about to attack her when a knife went through his chest killing him. The knife was yank out by Dean who was behind the demon all along.

Dean rushes over to Jo "Jo, are you alright?" he asked.

She simply nodded.

Dean smiles and embraces her in his arms.

Sam and Bobby went over to the demon corpse.

"I wonder what Crowley wants?" Bobby asked.

Sam exhales and replied "Good question, that what I would like to know".

Sam glances over at Dean and Jo and sense something was not right

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
